In the World That Never Was (Sci-Ryan's, Crash's, Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story)
This is how our heroes arrive in the World that Never Was in Ryan's Quest: Dream Drop Distance. floats to the floor while Sci-Ryan falls then Crash catches him Sci-Ryan: Thank you, Crash. Where are we now? Crash Bandicoot: We are in the Organization's world. I think it's also a Sleeping World. Sci-Ryan: Why are we here? We did unlock the Sleeping Keyholes. So, should we return to Yen Sid's Tower? Crash Bandicoot: I don't know. But, We should look for Cody and Riku. Then find Ryan and Sora. Meanwhile Riku and Cody descends into a synthetic-looking castle) Riku: Where are we now? (They looks up to see various broken panels on the wall) Riku: Why are we here? We unlocked all twelve Keyholes--so we should be back in the world we came from. (They turns and proceeds through the castle, reaching the Verge of Chaos) They went off and they saw Sci-Ryan and Crash Sci-Ryan: Look, there's Cody and Riku! Cody: Guys, what are you doing here? Crash: I don't know. But where are we? Riku: We don't know, but we have to keep going. They went off and they saw someonr Riku: Is that... Sora? Cody: And Ryan? (They finds a spectral image of Sora and Ryan floating comatose inside a bubble surrounded by a swirl of darkness. They runs over to their friends) Riku: Sora! Cody: Brother! (Peering into the bubble, Riku and Cody sees images of Riku, Meg, Brian, Stewie and Kairi walking away and Pluto running through Traverse Town. They reaches in and grabs Sora and Ryan's hand, pulling at it) Riku: Sora! Don't! You've gotta wake up! Sora! Cody: Ryan! Please! Wake up! (The image of Sora and Ryan ceases to move and the dark swirl of energy around the bubble flies outward and coalesces into a hooded figure with glowing red eyes. Riku and the others faces it and scowls) Riku: Are you what's trapping them in that nightmare? (He readies his Keyblade and the symbol from Riku's back appears on the hooded figure, with slight differences) Riku: 'Cause if you are... We're what nightmares fear! (The figure teleports away, sending bolts of darkness at Riku, who blocks with his Keyblade. The figure sends a red barrier to trap him, but he dodges away before it implodes. After a grueling battle, the Nightmare's eyes dim and it fades away. Riku runs over to Sora's image) Riku: Sora, don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from. Cody: Even you, Ryan. (The image of Sora and Ryan dissolves into an image of Memory's Skyscraper, the Dark City appearing and disappearing around him) Riku: What? What's going on in Sora's world? Why won't he open his eyes? Is he still in the nightmare? Cody: Even Ryan? Why can't he wake up? ?????: That is right. All: Ansem! Ansem: Sora and Ryan can no longer wake up. No matter how many nightmares you consume, you cannot wake someone who has fallen into the chasm of dreams. Riku: What? Ansem: Dreams hold our memories. Sleep holds our dreams. And darkness-- it holds our sleep. Sora and Ryan's heart belongs to the darkness now. Riku: Sora and Ryan would never give in to the darkness! Ansem: But you feel it, don't you? This world, the nightmare, the abyss. Why haven't you returned to the reality whence you came? Riku: No. This is a... Ansem: Dream of a dream. A twofold nightmare. This whole journey, you have been inside Sora's dreams. And now darkness within darkness awaits you. (Riku and the other feels his foot fall and looks down to see a pool of darkness surrounding them) Riku: What? (They sinks in, unable to pull their legs up) Riku: No. I can't get loose! Cody: What's going on!? Crash: That's Ryvine's Heartless's doing! Sci-Ryan: And so little time to get out of here... now less. Now none! Screams (In the endless abyss, Riku's consciousness resonates with Ansem's) Ansem: At the start of your test, when you struck out from that tiny island, you saw me there dressed in a robe. Immediately you knew something was wrong, so without even knowing it, you dove into Sora's dream. And you became exactly what that sigil on your back represents--a Dream Eater to protect Sora and Ryan from nightmares. Riku: Us? We're a Dream Eater? Ansem: Correct. But you failed to protect him. After all your efforts to command the darkness and protect those you cherish, it is a shame you locked that power away in the end. Riku: Except...it's not over. We can still save Sora and Ryan. (Ansem's orange eyes glint) Ansem: So you understand what to do. Set the darkness in you free, and you can rescue your friend. (Ansem holds out a hand to Riku and the others) Riku: Ansem. Or...Xehanort. You used to be a Keyblade wielder. But darkness stole your heart, and the Keyblade with it. Don't you see? That's half the reason we're even on this journey. (He places a hand over his heart) Cody: After allowing darkness into my heart, am I still fit to wield the Keyblade? Even after locking you away, here you are, haunting me again. So I get it now. There's no point in trying to hold the darkness back. Ansem: At last, you see clearly. Riku: You know...when I look at you...there's this memory that flashes back. A secret I said I'd keep when I was little. The main reason I kept dreaming about seeing the outside world...was 'cause of him. Cody: And I remember that secret I had, when I was a little child. That person came from another world and makes me dream to see one. (Something changes in Ansem's eyes) Riku: Our journey begins here, and now. (He summons his Keyblade) Riku: We're going back to the real world, and then to Sora's side. (Ansem drops his hand) Ansem: That...is your answer? Riku: Yes. We know the way. Consume the darkness, return it to light. Ansem: You can try. (Ansem folds his arms and summons his dark Guardian. After a high tension fight, Ansem descends to the ground, which is lined with dark tendrils) Riku: Ansem! You're part of my heart now. Part of the light! Cody: And you are a part of my and Sci-Ryan's hearts! Sci-Ryan: We are heroes of the light! (Darkness creeps behind Ansem) Ansem: Ever the fool, Crystal Prep student, bandicoot and boys. And forever a pawn of the darkness! The Guardian stares down at him, outstretching his hand as Riku stands before it, raising his Keyblade. The Guardian lowers his arm and dissipates. Riku breathes a short sigh of relief) Riku: Strength, to protect what matters. (Riku closes his eyes. At Memory's Skyscraper, Riku, Cody, Crash and Sci-Ryan opens their eyes) Riku (thinking): This place... Did we finally make it out of the dream? Sora and rest of us have been split up since the start of our journey, because Ansem--no, because Xehanort planned it. And that means...we're a long way off course from the Mark of Mastery exam Yen Sid gave us. (They looks around) Riku: All right. Sora and Ryan's gotta be here...somewhere. (Riku and the others walks to the edge of a large chasm, where the city stops) Riku: End of the road, huh? (They stares at an enormous floating castle) Riku: I know we're back in the real world, but we still have our Dream Eater powers. Which means... they still hasn't woken up. Where are you, Sora? And Ryan? (He hears a quiet meow and gasps, searching around for the source. Riku cups his hand to his ear and hears a small whimper. He stares into the castle before him, seeing a Meow Wow rolling around on a platform) Riku: A Dream Eater! Is that where Sora and Ryan is? (He looks at the gap between the edge and the castle) Cody: How do we get across? (A Komory Bat appears in the air and lands on his shoulder, chirping. He looks ahead to the Meow Wow) Riku: Right. We get it. (He pets the Komory Bat, who shivers happily. Riku summons a bridge of light to cross over to the castle.) Crash and Sci-Ryan: Ryan and Sora, here we come! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3